Winter ride
by Bat-dove
Summary: A bunch of holiday pairings. Supermartian, Robin/Zatanna and maybe some other couples if you ask and I think I can do a good job writing it.
1. Chapter 1

**Some things are true. Some are made up to make the story better.**

Snow gently falling around the harbor, Wally sighs as he prepares for his routine winter route. He doesn't remember when he started. Was it when his mom's dad was still alive? He remembered when his grandfather used to do what he was doing now. He wouldn't be doing it now if a donor hadn't paid for him to be able to. Wally wondered who it was.

-.-

Conner and M'gann walked around Happy Harbor aimlessly. They had been a couple for about three months. They hadn't told anyone. But they thought that Kaldur and Robin knew. And maybe Artemis too. She acted funny towards them after Halloween.

M'gann was holding Conner's hand, blushing slightly. She had been reading about different earth winter activities. They had made snow angels and had gone shopping for the team for Christmas. She was happy.

"What's that?" asked Conner. M'gann looked at him. Most of the time he knew what something was. He was given a mind that knew more than a normal human.

"What's what?"

"The thing being pulled by those horses."

She followed his finger to see something she had read about. It was a sleek black horse drawn carriage. Something she had not done, but had heard that it was one of the romantic things to do around the holidays.

"Oh come on Conner," she said pulling him to the carriage. They went up toward the horses when they saw the person holding the reins. He was about Conner's height. He wore a black suit probably used for riding, white gloves and a black top hat that his hair. He wore glasses that had a glare so they couldn't see his eyes.

"Two for a ride?" he asked.

"Yes please," said M'gann. The driver looked at Conner with a smile.

"Aren't you going to be a gentleman and help the young lady up?"

Conner looked at M'gann and then helped her inside the carriage. He followed afterword closing the door behind him. The carriage was an open top that could fit about six people inside. The driver clicked his tongue, indicating them to move. For about two minutes they just sat in the carriage in silence. But soon it was just awkward. They liked the carriage ride, but they didn't want to kiss in front of the driver.

"So, have you two had your mistletoe kiss yet?" he asked. Conner and M'gann looked at each other. The clicking of the horse's hooves and the ringing of the bells filled the air.

"Out what?" asked Conner.

"Get out. Don't you know what a mistletoe kiss is?" asked the driver.

"Uh, no," said M'gann shyly.

"Then do I have a story for you."

Conner and M'gann looked at him hoping to understand.

"Mistletoe is an amazing little thing. In the eighteenth century, in jolly old England, a man named Joseph was looking for a husband for his daughter. She was a shy girl who always would stand off to the side near a doorway. He grew tired of her running off and away from all the nice people he wanted her to meet.

"So he hung a small plant he picked from a tree and hung it in the doorway. He told a few of the boys he wanted to see his daughter with that if they could get a kiss from her under the mistletoe that they would have his blessing. But if none of them kissed her under the mistletoe she would not wed.

"Well, she tried to leave during the party and was stopped by an old childhood friend who was not told about the mistletoe. He grabbed her wrist asking her not to run off.

"She said, 'But I don't want any of these men. I want you.'

"He kissed her softly under the mistletoe. Her father was amazed and gave the young man consent to marry his little girl. They married a week later under the same piece of mistletoe and had three wonderful children. After that, people said that a girl under the mistletoe must always accept a kiss from a boy, and if she is not kissed she will be alone for another year.

But that's all legend!" he laughs. M'gann feels touched by the story and knows one last thing she wants to do this winter. The clomping of the horses stop.

"Thank you for the ride," says Conner getting out and helping M'gann.

"No problem. Cinnamon and Toffee always love to give a lovely couple a ride on a cold winter's night," he said as he looked at them one last time, "And don't leave the girl hanging," he said pointing at Conner.

Conner looked at him. The driver pointed up and Conner followed. Above him and M'gann was a small bit of mistletoe. It was growing and was barely noticeable. He kissed M'gann and heard the clomping of horse hooves walking away into the distance, taking with them a piece of Holiday magic. One he and M'gann wouldn't forget. They parted and looked back to where the carriage was. But it had vanished, a light falling of snow fell in the air. A beautiful and certainly magical scene. M'gann squeezed Conner's hand, as if, if she didn't, all of it would disappear like a dream.

**Okay. There will be more chapters. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story of mistletoe is that originally was said to bring fertility and was used at weddings before the 18th century. During the eighteen century they started something called kissing balls. It was said that a girl under the mistletoe could not say no to a kiss. But if she was not kissed, she had no chance of marriage till next year. Again, the actual start was made up on my part. **

Robin walked down the street looking. Christmas wasn't too far away and he wanted to get Zata- his friends the perfect gifts. Wally had already gotten him something. He knew only because he over heard Flash telling Batman that the gift was already covered. And he wasn't sure that Zata- his other friends would get him something but 'Tis the season.

He gazed at the windows until he bumped into a girl.

"Oh, sorry… Zatanna?" he gasped with disbelief. The girl turned. She was in fact Zatanna. She was bundled up in a black marshmallow like coat and had a white scarf. She also had white earmuffs. Her breath came like a sweet warm cloud.

"Hey Rob," she said. He nodded slightly realizing she was doing this in order to hide their identities. He was grateful that he had worn his sunglasses to protect his eyes from the blinding snow that was glowing in the lights from the store and cars. Batman would be furious if Zatanna had seen his eyes.

"What brings you to Happy Harbor?" he asked.

"Shopping. _Away_ from my dad," she replied. Robin smirked. He knew exactly what that was like. Shopping for Batman was a nightmare because he was always watching. Always. The only people able to pull off a surprise gift on him would be Flash, Kid Flash, and Alfred. Two were too fast, and you _never_ spy on Alfred. _Ever_.

"Bet that must be hard. With your dad being a magician and all," he said. Zatanna smiled.

"I bet it's harder for you or Kid Flash," she said quietly.

"What makes you say that? And call him KF. Secret Identity and all," Robin quickly responded.

"Batman always seems to spy and, let's face it, KF can't keep a secret. Especially from someone as fast as him."

Robin and Zatanna laughed. A cough came from behind them. Robin turned quickly to see a horse drawn carriage. The horses were tall and beautiful. One was a bright reddish-brown and the other was a deep brown, almost like coffee.

"Would you two care for a ride?"

Robin looked at the driver. He was taller than him. He wore a black suit probably used for riding, white gloves and a black top hat that his hair. He wore glasses that had a glare so they couldn't see his eyes. He also had a huge grin on his face like he had some inside joke.

"Um, no thanks," said Robin. A small frown came to the drivers face.

"Ride for one?"

"Sure," said Zatanna.

"Wait! I'll go too," said Robin. He shrugged back a little on how desperate that sounded. The driver smiled even brighter.

"Then hop in. Plenty of room for two," he said as they stepped in. Robin sat next to Zatanna but tried to keep a little space. The horses then began to move off the busy street and onto a calmer one.

"So Zatanna, what are you thinking of getting your dad?" asked Robin.

"I don't know. He's happy as long as I get him something."

"Yeah. Mine too. But he's always a downer and I want to see him really happy and appreciate what I got him."

The driver chuckled.

"Gift giving for the eternal optimist and pessimist?" he asked.

"Uh no. My dad is just really protective and loves to show he cares."

"My 'dad' is protective and rarely shows he cares," mumbled Robin.

"Same thing. It sounds like a story I heard when I was small. My grandfather used to tell me all the time. A story of gift giving to an optimist and a pessimist. Want to hear it?"

"Sure," said Zatanna before Robin could say anything. The jingling bells on the horses rang clear in the cold crisp air.

"Well, about twelve years ago, there was a loving family. There was a wonderful mother, a kind father, and two beautiful daughters. The girls were twins and looked the same in everyway. But they were extremely different. When they were given gifts, that were always the same, one would be thrilled and the other disappointed. So one year, the parents decided to try something else and see how the girls would react.

On Christmas Eve they filled the pessimist's room with lots of new toys of every kind. And the optimist's room was filled with horse manure. Then they waited for Christmas morning.

"When the parents woke up they went to see their little girls. They stopped by the pessimist's room to see her crying.

'What's wrong? You have all the newest toys?' said the dad.

'I know,' the daughter replied. 'But I just know that the toys will break, the games will lose all their pieces, and all these other things need batteries that will run out. I don't like the colors and this thing makes too much noise!'

The mom went to the optimist's room and heard a cry of joy. She opened the door to talk to her and they saw her jumping around joyfully amongst the muck

'Why are you so happy? You have a room full of manure,' said the mom. Her daughter smiled and said, 'I know. But somewhere in here there's bound to be a pony!'

The end!"

Robin laughed a little. Zatanna was trying hard to suppress her laugh.

"Is that true?" asked Zatanna. The driver shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said with a soft sigh. He pulled the horses to a stop on a road that was void of cars.

"Is it over?" asked Robin. He enjoyed both Zatanna's and the driver's company. The driver looked back at him.

"'Fraid so," he said, part of the glare leaving his glasses for a second to reveal green eyes. Zatanna and Robin stepped out and saw a small store.

"Where are we?" asked Zatanna. The driver looked at her.

"This is an old candy store I used to come to as a kid. I figured if you guys really didn't know what to get someone, you can't go wrong with a sweet they'll eat. Unless they hate sweets."

The driver clicked his tongue as Robin and Zatanna looked at the store. It was a small little store dressed up like a gingerbread house for the holidays. Robin went to thank the driver but he was already gone. A wisp of snow was all there was.

"How did…?" Robin began.

"Holiday magic," said Zatanna with a smirk.

"Yeah," said Robin as they headed into the sweets shop.

-.-

The horses clomped their hooves down the snowy road. The driver looked up to see an older man. He stopped.

"Need a ride?" he asked. The older man nodded. The driver jumped down and helped him up, then he got to his own seat and took the reins having the horses pull again.

"Beautiful horses," said the older man.

"Yeah. Cinnamon and Toffee are great."

"Glad you were able to meet."

"Yeah. Well I don't come from a rich family. But my grandfather taught me a lot about horses when I was younger. And someone offered to pay for horses, a carriage and equipment if I went around every winter and give rides."

"I remember offering you that years ago."

"Wait, you?"

"Yes. But I was skeptical at first if you'd do it. Despite being my friend's grandson."

"Who are you?"

"Alfred Pennyworth."

**Okay please review…**

**Please…**

**And I'm still accepting couples.**


	3. Chapter 3

"No! I'm not doing it! You can't make me!" proclaimed a teen dressed in a horse riding suit. He crossed his arms angrily.

"I believe I am funding this."

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

-.-

Ollie and Dinah walked down a busy rode of Happy Harbor. They weren't originally going to meet there, but Dinah had some training planned for Conner that took longer than expected, so Oliver Queen came to see her. He had hoped to be at a nice restaurant. He had a small package in his pocket that he had to give her. It would not wait till Christmas.

He felt a bit antsy. Where would be the perfect spot to ask? They walked close together. He could feel this going nowhere. They walked to the outer side of a park when he felt something nudge his back. He was ready to hit whatever hit him when he saw a horse's face. Dinah smiled at the thought of what he was going to do to the horse.

It was a beautiful chestnut color. A clean cut Clydesdale. And it had a friend. A deep brown one. Both were colored wrong. But they looked strong and durable.

"Wow. Cinnamon and Toffee sure like you guys. Would you care for a ride, this frost fallen night?"

Oliver looked up to see a male sitting holding their reins, a black carriage following. He had a black top hat with a clean-cut hand tailored riding suit. It was hard to notice it though if it weren't for the small design at the cuffs. He couldn't make it out, but it almost looked like bats. His hands were in white gloves. He had a pair of glasses that had a glare from the snow and street light.

"Sure," said Dinah. Oliver reached for his pocket to make sure he had money to pay this man. He was rich, but he didn't always carry cash on him. He noted he had a few bills in his pocket before stepping in. The driver clicked his tongue. The horses' hooves made a clomping sound on the pavement. The bells on the halter giving a beautiful clicking sound.

He put his arm over her shoulder. She wasn't one to usually enjoy it, but she was cold. It went on like this in silent comfort. The driver turned down a road with very few cars.

"Ah, nights like this really take me back," said the driver, obviously tired of the silence, "My grandpa told me a story that happened on a night like this."

Oliver could care less but Dinah, with her newfound motherly instincts probably given to her by Conner, perked her head up.

"Care to tell us?" she asked. The driver stiffened for a moment.

"Whoa. Cold. Sure I'll tell you," he said. The driver looked like he was freezing. Riding suits were only so warm. And Oliver had Dinah to keep him warm. A soft sigh came from the driver. Their scarves wrapped respectively around themselves.

"Years ago, there was another driver to this cart. He was a young. He was annoying to many people. Had a smile on his face all the time and always joked with people. He had a job. It was seasonal. In spring he would plant flowers at a retirement home. During summer he worked at an ice cream shop. Fall he would gather leaves at the park. But winter, he loved his job to the high heavens. He would give horse rides around town. He would get to see all the lovelorn couples who would come to see him for a romantic carriage ride.

"But one winter's night, he was almost ready to head back when he heard someone crying. He grew curious. It was too cold to be out in the snow and crying. So he looked around foolishly for whoever was crying. He eventually came to a slide in a nearby park. A girl sat there with her face in her hands. She was in a pretty holiday dress. One that didn't look too warm. And a coat that wouldn't cover her enough.

"He couldn't leave her alone. He walked up to her and asked if she needed a ride home. She looked up at him with red eyes and started yelling at him. He stood there wide eyed until she was done. When she calmed down she looked at him again and said, 'I do need a ride home.'

"He took her to where he left his horses. He hoped to god they were still there. He was lucky because when he got there, it looked like they were ready to leave," chuckled the driver, "He helped her into the carriage and he sat in his seat. She sat in the seat closest to him. She was cold. After a minute of shivering, he took off his coat and scarf and put them on her. He was now freezing. So, she got up and sat next to him on the driver's seat as he took her home. As they approached her house, she saw her boyfriend waiting outside. Her face grew dark.

"Apparently she had caught him cheating on her with someone else. He had been waiting there to apologize. When he saw she was riding in a carriage with another guy, he threw a chunk of ice at the driver. It hit him in the arm and spooked one of the horses. He fought for control and told the girl to jump off and get to safety. She didn't and grabbed hold of the reins with him. They were able to gain control of the horses and the 'boyfriend' went off running.

"The driver looked her in eye and asked, 'Why didn't you run?'

"She answered with, 'I didn't want to lose my new friend.'

Three years later, they were walking down the aisle together. And another two years, they had a little girl. She grew up and had a son. Who learned about carting horses just as well as his grandfather."

"Is that a true story?" asked Oliver who had listened to the kid in case Dinah asked him about it later. He expected the kid to say something like 'Trade Secret' or 'Holiday Mystery'.

"Yeah. Grandpa was amazing."

Dinah and Oliver looked at him. The driver pulled the horses to a stop. They looked to see where they were. They were in a forest (when did the kid bring them here?) next to a frozen waterfall. Dinah got out of the carriage to get a closer look. Oliver went to follow when he saw the driver using his hands to signal him over.

Oliver walked over to him and heard the voice whisper in his ear, "Don't let your spitfire get away. Don't hesitate. My grandfather popped the question here."

Oliver looked back up at the driver who had a knowing smile on his face. And who shivered slightly in the cold. He took his scarf off and slipped it around the teens neck. The teen looked at him funny.

"You need it more than I do," he said.

Oliver walked over to Dinah and took a deep breath.

"Dinah?" he asked.

"What Ollie?" she responded. He looked over to the driver once more who was now grinning like a fool with two thumbs up. He pulled a box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

-.-

Wally walked into Mount Justice awestruck. He ran to the main room where the team was preparing for Christmas. The first for M'gann, and Superboy. Second for Kaldur who had Christmas at Wally's house one year (really weird one), and another for Robin, Wally, Artemis, and Zatanna.

He ran in and started freaking out."

"Ohmygosh!'tbelievethisishappening!"

"Whoa! Slow down KF. What?"

Wally took a deep breath, "Did you know Artemis?"

"Know what? That you're wearing Green Arrow's scarf?"

"Green Arrow and Black Canary are getting married."

**I know who I'm doing next by popular demand but I had to do this one first.**

**Still taking couples. I'll even do criminals…**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Batman was not sure what Alfred was doing. But he had asked him to go to Happy Harbor and find the person who convinced Green Arrow to ask Black Canary. To say he wasn't curious would be a lie. Oliver only had a backbone when someone was being threatened or he was Green Arrow. And asking Dinah to marry him outside of costume would've taken a miracle. And it looks like a real holiday miracle.

That's why he was walking around Gotham. But being the vigilant of the night, he couldn't let anyone commit crime when he was around. He saw a woman with long black hair taking a necklace from a jewelry store. The owned didn't notice. He walked in and grabbed her wrist. Not much else to do when you're walking around as Bruce Wayne.

He grabbed the necklace from her hand.

"I'll take this," he said to the jeweler. The man nodded and Bruce paid him. He gave the necklace back to her. He looked at her face and realized who she was. The infamous Cat woman. Out of costume to and still stealing.

She gave him a glare and then pocketed the necklace.

"You normally where something when it's given as a gift," he said as they walked out. Waiting outside the jewelry store was now a horse and carriage.

"Hello. Love birds care for a ride?" he asked. Cat woman looked away not wanting to pay a dime, "It's free."

She perked up and got in the carriage.

"May I have the honor to know your name?" asked the driver. He sat dressed in a riding suit that looked similar to Alfred's. And a top hat with white gloves on his hands. Glasses covering his eyes. A glare made it nearly impossible to see them. But he could tell they were a bright shade of green that looked familiar.

"Selina," she said, "Selina Kyle."

The driver nodded, "Your boyfriend getting in?"

Bruce glared at him. A knowing smirk came to the driver's face. Soon he followed and got in too, sitting with one seat between him and Selina. The horses began to move forward. A smiling aura came from the driver.

"Lover's spat?" he asked.

"We are not lovers," said Selina. She was keeping up an icy wall.

"Really? Old Friends? Married couple?" he asked.

"No," said Bruce. He never considered Selina/Cat Woman a girlfriend like person. Did he? He relaxed a bit. Here they weren't Batman and Cat Woman. They were Bruce and Selina in a carriage being driven by a boy who knew what he was doing.

"Married couple?" Selina inquired. The driver shrugged his shoulders.

"You two have the, 'I care about the other aura and they know it but I don't want to show it in public.'"

Bruce saw a small blush creep on Selina's face. Bruce let out a small smile. Then a slightly embarrassed look as his stomach growled. It was as loud as Barry when he hadn't eaten in hours. The driver stopped in front of a restaurant.

"They have good food," he said as they got out. The driver smirked, "Don't forget to pay for the lady!"

He drove off down the road with his two beautiful horses. Bruce walked Selina inside thinking; _maybe it won't be so bad_.

The driver sighed as he guided his horses down the street. He frowned. This was not in the job description. He might be out with his horses and carriage but now he's playing matchmaker? He just wanted to go home. He wanted crash on his bed. It got really bad when he found out who was paying for him to do these routes. Not to mention tonight made him come all the way to Gotham. He couldn't even call Robin for company. He would laugh at him.

He looked to the side of the rode and saw a girl standing, if that's what you call it. She was barely holding herself up leaning on a telephone pole. She was wearing a grey jacket and black earmuffs with green arrows on them. The sleeve of her jacket was ripped and stained red. He pulled the horses to a halt and ran over to her.

"Hey! Are you alright? Wait no you're hurt. Need help?"

She looked up at him. Steely grey eyes looked at him. Her blond hair was messy; some stands going in front of her face. She looked at him with a look that would frighten anyone away.

"I have a first aid kit in the carriage. I promise I won't hurt you. I can even take you home if you want," he said trying to stay calm. Her steely grey eyes softened.

"I live at 231 Winchester road," she said. The driver sighed as she tried to walk. He sighed and carried her bridal style. Which was not an easy feat; she wasn't the smallest girl around.

He was able to get her seated in the back. He pulled out his emergency first aid kit. He quickly cleaned out her arm injury so he could get her in something warmer. He took out the jacket he was planning on wearing on the way home and slid it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said "I'm Artemis."

He stopped breathing for a second.

"I'm… Wallace."

She nodded as he put his jacket over her shoulders. It was black and had a batman symbol on it (gift from a friend).

He sat in the driving seat and began taking her home.

"Do I want to…? Could you tell me what happened?" he asked. He couldn't raise suspicion. Even with her.

"Uh, run in with someone."

"Ex-boyfriend?" he asked before stopping himself. He didn't know what else to say.

"Something like that," she mumbled. She shivered a bit. He patted the seat next to him.

"You'll be warmer if you come up here," he hated seeing people sick.

"There's only room for one."

"Hey, if my Grandfather could find away to fit two people our size here than we can too."

He stopped the cart and helped her up to the seat. They were sitting real close. He didn't feel cold and he doubted she did too. He was starting to rethink this. But he had to get her home. He started the horses again. He kept his hands firmly on the reins. But he felt Artemis grab his jacket so she wouldn't fall off the seat. He could feel his face grow hot.

His glasses were able to keep her from noticing the occasional glances he'd give her. They went in silence. It wasn't really awkward, it was indescribable.

"That's my house she," said pointing. Wally looked to see where she was pointing and she looked at him to say thanks for the ride when their lips brushed up against one another. She didn't look mad. But he was beyond surprised. She deepened it so it was a real kiss and not just brushing lips. He couldn't move. When she was done she jumped down.

"Thanks… Wallace," she said walking inside. He looked at Cinnamon and Toffee.

"Not a word. Not one word. If anyone finds out Arty kissed me," he sighed. He made them move toward a large Zeta beam to take them to a stable. When they were back in the stable, he removed everything for the horses and gave them a quick brush. He put the carriage in the back so it wouldn't get damaged before he went to the bathroom and began unchanging. He looked at himself in the mirror.

What did she see in him? They hated each other. Was it because she didn't see his eyes? They were as bright as always matching her green. He took off his hat to see his flaming red mess of hair dance about. It made his freckles stand out more. He took off his riding jacket. His muscles shivered a bit now being out of the material. He took off his gloves and put his fingers to his lips.

He couldn't believe Artemis just kissed him, Wally West. A small flare of warmth came to his cheeks. It wasn't like Artemis wasn't pretty, it was just, unexpected. And she was evil! _A cute evil…_

Wait no! Bad brain.

"I do not like Artemis," he said to his reflection.

"What?" said an all too familiar voice. Wally turned to see Roy standing behind him.

"Let's talk for a minute," said Roy dragging Wally to his car. Wally's eyes widened. This would not end well.

**Um hi. Two requests at once. **

**I hope them weren't bad AllKnowing1 and Irenerb**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Wally sat in a mostly empty diner in a booth avoiding Roy's glare. Wally had eaten fifteen cheeseburgers and two large shakes. He hadn't said a word to Roy. And Roy was giving him a long nasty glare like he was trying to break him like Batman would Green Arrow, or his Uncle Barry. Oh there's a scary picture.

"Cold?" asked Roy. Wally looked up at him.

"No why?"

"You just shivered."

More like shuttered.

"So you want to tell me why you made the comment about… Artemis, in that room?"

"Can you tell me why you were there?"

"If you tell me why you've been driving horses around America."

Wally's jaw dropped and he quickly drew it back up. His face felt warm.

"You were stalking me?" he squeaked. It was Roy's turn to look away.

"I wouldn't if I wasn't concerned," he said. Wally snorted at him.

"That's what the Flash and the rouges are for. Not you. And you're not Batman either," Wally finished as he took a sip from his drink. Roy looked at him. A confused look came to his face. Then he began to rub the bridge of his nose. Wally then realized what he had said.

"I mean Flash! That's what Flash and my aunt are there for!"

"Really? You let rouges take care of you? I guess that explains the article, 'Baby Flash' in the newspapers," he smirked. Wally slammed his head on the table.

"I thought I told Aunt Iris _not _to write that story," he moaned. Roy gave a smile when he saw a waitress with long blond hair, reminding him why they were there in the first place.

"So why were you talking about GA's new _partner_?" he asked. Wally didn't miss the venom in his voice. They got along way worse than he did with Artemis. Maybe it'll be a bigger jump because of the kiss. His face flushed a little. The warmth filling his cheeks. Roy's eyes widened. He held back the urge to smack his friend. This was Artemis they were talking about. Not a nice girl. A knockoff of Green Arrow. And from the stories Wally told, she was a complete jerk. Why would he even be considering liking her?

"Um… just telling myself how we are _never _going to get along. Black Canary has been pairing us up _a lot_ lately. Oh! Did you get Green Arrows call yet?"

Roy shrugged. He deleted all messages from Ollie. He still wasn't ready to talk to him. Wally's eyes grew wide and he had a smile that could rival the Joker or the Cheshire cat.

"Not really," he said.

"He and Black Canary are getting married! He wants you at the wedding!" Wally said excitedly. Roy stared at him and then pulled out his cell phone. He didn't want to call Ollie, so he settled and called Dinah.

"Hey Dinah, it's me Roy…"

Later…

Roy had excused himself from the table to get answers from Dinah. Wally used that time to leave Roy with the bill and for him to go home for some well needed sleep. He had another route in Happy Harbor tomorrow and he couldn't fall asleep at the reins. That would just be sad and tacky.

He was in bed now, looking at his riding suit that was hanging up in his closet. It wasn't really his. Mr. Pennyworth gave it to his as part of the deal. He wondered where he got it. It had small bats on the cuffs that got him wondering. Despite how curious he was, sleep soon took him.

Kaldur later

He was surprised. Tula was next to him walking around Happy Harbor in the cold of winter. She had a sad, depressed and almost utterly crushed look on her face. He didn't know exactly what to do. Considering she and Garth had gotten into a huge argument and broke up. Apparently his parents had an arranged marriage for him planned and he didn't tell her.

Now she was on land talking to Kaldur, one so she talk, two was so she away from Garth. She wasn't used to the cold so she held tightly onto Kaldur. He didn't mind. Atlantian's were always ones to express themselves very openly and passionately. He just needed to look at his king and queen to know that was true.

He had his arm over her shoulder as she cried. Her eyes were now red.

"Excuse me," said someone tapping Kaldur's shoulder. They turned and saw a person shorter than himself in a suit. He wore a top hat that looked like it was trying to hide his hair, but a small amount of red could be seen. His eyes however were covered by a glare on his glasses, "Would you two care for a carriage ride. It's free and business has been slow today."

Kaldur looked at him. He seemed nice enough.

"Very well," he said following the boy and leading Tula. I n a minute they arrived at a carriage being drawn by two horses. The driver helped them up and began taking them on a trip around the harbor. Tula hiccupped as she tried to stop crying. Kaldur held her close. A sad tension filled the air. He heard the driver take a breath.

"Dashing through the snow, In a one horse open sleigh  
>O'er the fields we go, Laughing all the way<br>Bells on bob tails ring, Making spirits bright  
>What fun it is to laugh and sing, A sleighing song tonight<p>

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh<p>

A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride  
>And soon Miss Fanny Bright, Was seated by my side<br>The horse was lean and lank, Misfortune seemed his lot  
>We got into a drifted bank, And then we got upsot<p>

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh yeah<p>

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh."<p>

The driver looked back at them. Kaldur had heard the first verse of the song before. He looked at Tula who had stopped hiccupping and crying. She looked at Kaldur and gave him a kiss on his cheek. The driver smiled and faced forward.

"That song is…?" began Tula who was embarrassed not knowing land culture.

"Jingle bells. Not to be associated with Jingle _bombs_ like Achmed will do," he said in an Arabic accent, "Cause jingle bombs goes like this!

Dashing through the sand  
>With a bomb strapped to my back<br>I have a nasty plan…"

"Um I don't think we need to hear it," said Kaldur.

"…For Christmas in Iraq…"

"Want to get off?" asked Tula.

"…I got through checkpoint A…"

"Yes, he said picking her up bridal style and jumping off the carriage.

"…But not through checkpoint B  
>That's when I got shot in the ass by the U.S. military," he sang as he left them, "Happy Holidays!"<p>

Kaldur and Tula stared at the strange man driving off. He wondered if anyone else had to deal with someone like him around the holidays. He looked back at Tula who was now smiling. She gave Kaldur a hug.

"Thanks for inviting me Kaldur. I'm having a wonderful time."

His face grew warm. Perhaps his feelings would reach her this time.

**Okay that request was from…Rowanfall! **

**Any more requests before I start writing the big ending chapter(s)?**

**And as always, please review. It keeps Wally and his horses fed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Barry walked slowly, at least for him with his wife. Iris was smiling, not a rare sight but a beautiful one nonetheless. The snow was falling and he had finally convinced Bats to have Jay watch over Central. Wally seemed real busy lately.

He had wanted to take Iris on a date around the world, but last time he did that she got sick and he spent the rest of the night trying to make her feel better. So they settled on a trip to Happy Harbor. It wasn't far with the Zeta beam or for the fastest man alive. They had already had a romantic dinner at one of the local restaurants. He had given her a necklace as a pre-Christmas gift. And he wanted to find something perfect to end that night. And it came into sight as he saw people getting off a carriage.

"Come on Iris, a horse drawn carriage," he said. Iris gave him a look but followed. She saw a surprisingly young driver. His carriage was empty and he looked tired. But she knew that would not stop Barry.

"Hey!" he cried the driver jumped. His head whipped around to see Barry. He was in a familiar black riding suit. He sported a top hat that she noted was hiding red hair, and glasses that had a glare.

"Please don't do that," he said. He backed away from Barry a bit. He raised his arm to keep distance and then quickly retreated it, "Can… Can I help you?"

"We'd like a ride," said Barry. The driver looked a bit queasy.

"Sure, hop in," he said as he got resituated on the driver's seat. Barry led Iris up and sat next to her. The driver began to move them forward.

"So, how long have you been doing this?" he asked the kid. Iris gave an amused smirk. Barry always wanted to have a conversation with everyone. Not that she minded. Most of the time it was rather amusing. The driver grew tense.

"Awhile," he squeaked.

"How long's awhile?" asked Iris joining in on the conversation.

"Few years," he said. It seemed like he was nervous about something. Like something could change his life in an instant. Barry looked at his wife. His paternal instincts kicking in. It was always easy to know. He would get a serious look on his face and actually be focused. And it would always be around someone Wally's age or younger. And usually when they acted strange. Iris could see this getting out of hand.

"Parents do it too?" he asked. The boy shook his head.

"My grandpa did. I n fact he used to own this awesome stable. But it was sold after he died," he said quietly. The kid seemed upset. Iris gave Barry's hand a squeeze. This wouldn't be quite like how they had planned their date, but they both had a mutual feeling of helping kids when they were in pain. She remembered how devastated Wally had been when his grandfather died. He didn't really cheer up until he met Barry. Well, he was still happy, but he never really sees his dad as a role model. He was more of a warm loving man who had a thick wall of ice around all the time.

"So your grandpa taught you?" asked Barry.

"Yes."

"Think you could teach me?" he joked, "Got to impress the love of my life _somehow_."

"No." 

"Don't even want to think about it?"

"I'm busy enough with my life thank you," he said quickly. Barry looked at Iris. She nodded her head.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la," he began singing getting peoples' attention from the street,<p>

"Tis the season to be jolly

Fa la la la la, la la la la."

"Sir please stop," begged the driver as he tried not to laugh. People stared and a few were whispering. Others were laughing.

"Don we now our gay, apparel,

Fa la la la la la la la,

Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la."<p>

The driver did his best to hide his face in his hands as they continued on. As Barry sang, Iris could hear the driver mumble, "God Uncle Bar, you're so embarrassing."

She realized it was Wally and knew that she'd have to talk to him soon about his little activity, and why he hadn't told them about it before. It would be something great to do in Central.

"Oh look Barry. Wally's favorite candy store here in Happy Harbor. He says they have real good gummy bears."

Barry let out a large grin. The driver pulled the carriage to a stop. Barry helped Iris out and went into the candy store. Right as the driver was about to leave, Iris grabbed his sleeve. He looked at her.

"Don't think we aren't going to talk about this later Wally. Barry might not know but I now do."

Wally gave her deer-in-headlights eyes. She laughed a little.

"You should do it for the orphans in Central. Enjoy your night," she said walking into the candy store after Barry who was trying everything he could. Wally hurried out of there. He wasn't happy people knew. But better Aunt Iris and Roy than Kaldur and Artemis. The thought of Artemis kissing him turned his face red. A cold air smacked his face. He pulled out Green Arrows scarf and put it on, heading home.

**Uh. More family here than anything. Not my best work. But it was asked for by…asdf! **

**I know who I'm doing next but people can still make requests.**


	7. Chapter 7

Getting a phone call from Flash wouldn't be surprising. Getting a call from Iris was. She needed something for her article in her paper and being Flash's wife, she was able to convince him to give her his number. That was the beginning of why Clark was flying to Central City. That was why he was in an interview room with her and Barry, who he swore he was going to kill later for not telling him she had his number.

Once the interview was done, Iris asked if he would come with her on a walk while Barry was off fighting Captain Cold and Heatwave (seriously? in the winter? And don't those powers not agree?).

But during the walk, he lost sight of her, bumping into a woman.

"Sorry, Louis?" he said with his jaw dropping. His partner in the newsroom standing outside, in the cold, her in Central when she could be back in Metropolis?

"Clark? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um... I was talking to a fellow reporter I knew here in the area. Mrs. Allen," he said quickly. He didn't want her to think he was dating Barry's wife. He really did like her, "Why are you here?"

"I had an interview with the Flash. He asked for me to be here."

Clark resisted the urge to smack his head, or find the speedster to beat for the setup.

-.-

"Iris? Where's Clark? I thought we could race on the ice," asked Barry. Iris gave a small grin.

"He decided to go for a walk. It's more peaceful here than Metropolis," she said widening the grin.

-.-

They stood there awkwardly when someone walked up behind the man of steel. He could here as they stopped behind him.

"Hello," he said. Clark turned around and Louis looked at him. Black suit that reminded Clark so much of how he imagined the caped crusader.

"Hello," Clark responded. The boy smiled so unbatman like but not quite Robin ridiculous. But he wore sunglasses similar to Robin. He would have thought it was Robin in disguise if not for the large height difference.

"Would you two care for a carriage ride?" he asked.

-.- Earlier

"Please don't tell anyone Aunt Iris! I can't begin to imagine what would happen if people found out I was doing this. Horse rides, favors, everything horse related."

"Alright, but one favor for your favorite Aunt."

"Only."

"Exactly."

"Alright. What?"

"I need you to get two people together..."

-.-Present

"Sure," said Louis before Clark could say anything. He walked in behind the kid in silence. He resisted the Batman-like urge to see if he knew the person using x-ray vision. Even on the hat that hid his hair. In less time than it took for Flash to empty the Justice League's ice box, they came to a sleek black carriage with two horses. The driver quickly got into his seat and looked at Clark.

"Would the mister, be so kind as to help the miss?" he asked in mock annoyance. He blushed a little and helped her in. He followed and sat next to her leaving a hand length distance between them. The driver began the horses forward and they were going down Central streets.

Little trinkets hung in the windows and vendors were smiling and selling items on the street. Clark felt something tossed back to him from the driver. Two pairs of gloves. He handed a pair to gloves to Louis whose hands were cold as ice. Even after she had the gloves on, Clark held them, to keep them warm he kept telling himself even though he knew that was not true in the slightest.

He felt lucky. Barry would not have to run from him. If it wasn't for this kid, he might not be called 'Boy Scout' anymore. Not that he liked the name, nor was he ever a boy scout. Heck, none of the league was ever a scout. He was glad to be next to Louis.

Just then they went over a speed bump causing Louis to jump a bit in her seat and end up closer to Clark. He prayed his face wasn't warm.

"So, is he your Superman?" asked the driver. Clark looked at him in complete shock.

"No, he's… a good friend at the office."

"Ah, but good friend isn't far from best friend or… boy friend," he snickered. It was Louis's turn to turn red. Clark was getting an uneasy vibe from the driver.

"Unless your friend is married and has a _kid_," he continued.

"You can let us off here," said Louis. The driver stopped with a knowing smirk outside a nice restaurant.

"Tell the cook that I said hi!" he yelled. They both looked at him. He responded by looking at their hands that were still together. That's one small step for man, one giant leap for Superman!

Once he was out of range he pulled out his cell phone.

"Alright. I did what you told me. I just want to know, why? Who are they?" he asked into the phone. He heard his aunt laugh on the other line.

"_I'll tell you later. Right now you should probably be getting home."_

"Alright."

Wally ended the call and couldn't help but think of all the weird things he's been doing this winter. Mainly in the horse carriages. He hoped that it would be over soon. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was that he didn't know how much more stress his heart could take.

**Any more couples before the finale? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Louis Lane and Clark Kent was asked for by… Snowwolf22!**

When driving horses around Happy Harbor, the young driver had learned many things. One, when dealing with love, you are a matchmaker in many ways. Even when you do absolutely nothing. Or you just make a phone call.

It wasn't a bad night. He had varied customers, but one customer stayed in the carriage. She was a pretty lady. She looked older than Roy and had Artemis's smug knowing smile. She had been with him since his first ride. She didn't talk. She seemed to be looking around for something. Or someone. When asked nicely to get off she would glare daggers at him and stay. At first he wasn't concerned. But then it turned into hours of rides. She was looking for something. And he was starting to get scared. Here he wasn't Kid flash. He was vulnerable. And he did not want to be alone if she turned out to be a crazy psychopathic criminal.

"Please wait for a minute," he asked her pulling the horses to a halt for them to get a drink while he made a phone call.

"Um, think you could come here?"

"Why?"

"Because I might be next to a criminal. And there is nothing I can do about it."

"Why not?"

"Dude. I'm ... on my route."

"And that's a problem...?"

"Not my hero route. It's my... horse..."

He heard a sigh.

"I'll be right there."

Well he wasn't exaggerating. When Wally returned to the carriage, Roy stood waiting to be let on. Wally coughed and motioned that he was aloud as he repositioned himself in the driver's seat feeling safer now that crazy stalker woman was now next to crazy overprotective Roy-boy. He was almost happy Roy had been stalking him. Almost. He began moving the horses off into the night. He had to act like he had all night. He had been story telling and singing songs and being merry.

"Would you two care for a song?" he asked as cheerfully as possible.

"No," the two said in unison. A dark feeling filled the carriage. He felt as though he invited hell itself into the carriage. Oh why didn't he call his Aunt? She would've shown up with Barry and embarrassed her out of the carriage in no time flat. Embarrassed him too but he'd be safer. Now he was rethinking that Roy would either scare her off or attempt to kill her. He looked toward the future. Where his horsies were.

Not the past that held an angry, possibly homicidal archer, and an older Artemis look-a-like, black haired chick.

He started humming to keep himself distracted. He started with Jolly old Saint Nicholas, to Here comes Santa Claus, to Tannenbaum.

"What. No Rudolph?" said the girl with a spark of amusement. He hadn't realized they could hear him.

"Nah, he wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"He _hates_ his middle name," said Roy with what was obvious amusement. A chill went down the driver's spine. He focused on the clomping of the horses. He was really regretting calling Roy. Perhaps it would've been better to take a chance that she was a villain. Oh why did he call him? 

"You know him?" asked the girl.

"Yeah. We've known each other for a long time. I'm Roy."

"Jade," she answered, "But really? Rudolph?"

"Yeah. He's also a natural ginger," he laughed. It took the entire driver's willpower not to let go of the reins, grab Roy and leave him in the middle of nowhere. Again.

"So he's Rudolph the red-haired driver?" she asked with a little laugh. Roy then laughed, which was usually not a good sign. There were people that just were frightening when they laughed. Batman, Roy, Joker, any criminal really, and depending on the situation, Robin could be just as bad.

"No, Rudolph the red-haired nerd. He locks himself in his room all day and studies like crazy, only comes out with a horse. Studying physics. Aren't you only a sophomore dude?"

He clenched his teeth. Forget this. Just relax. This will be over… Oh god who was he kidding. Roy was going to embarrass the hell out of him for calling. Oh lord.

"Come on Rudolph. With your hair so red, won't you take us home tonight?" He joked.

He and Jade both moaned.

"Roy… I am going to explain this to you in a way that is so clear, that Conner would understand and Rob could do nothing else to make it better. You are not, in anyway, funny."

A laugh escaped Jade. Score one for kid with horses.

"Really? I might not be but you are when you drink chocolate milk," he said rivaling him.

"Why would that be…?" 

"Kid can't hold down his sugar."

"Roy!" he squeaked looking back. A blush came to his face. He hadn't noticed that Roy and the alleged psycho killer in the back had gotten close and were sitting rather comfortably. He knew he had a camera with him for a reason. With reins in hand he reached under his seat and turned the camera on. He waited.

After another hour of jabs at him, laughs from Jade, and snarky commentary from Roy, he came to a stop.

"Why you stopping?" asked Roy who was for once, enjoying himself.

"Dude, it's like, ten. I have curfew. I kind of need to get home."

Roy looked at Jade.

"He's not lying. He'd be murdered in more ways than one. There's death by your mom, dad, aunt, uncle," he said and he swore he could also here him continue on _…Batman, Robin, Black Canary…_

"Then shall we continue elsewhere?" she asked suggestively. Urge to laugh was huge. But he held it in to the best of his abilities. They got out and he readied the camera. When they were far enough away that Roy wouldn't be able to catch him with out going all Spee… Red Arrow on his but he snapped a picture. Robin was going to flip and he was sure Green Arrow would have a cow. Artemis would laugh. He then had his horses go as fast as he could.

He was glad he did now that Roy and his new 'friend' were chasing him down the streets of Happy Harbor.

**For asdf and Fanficrazy. This was **_**not**_ **an easy chapter to write. Any more pairings before I prepare for the end? Review please. I only had one for the last chapter… T-T**


	9. Chapter 9

Bored. One word that described Artemis. No missions. No evil family members attacking. The only thing keeping her from searching out someone, _anyone _in the team was the thought of the mysterious Carriage guy. She only had his name. No hair or eye color. But his warm body. It was hard and lean. It was almost like he was a model. And here she was flaunting over him.

Liking a person wasn't her style. But he was so different compared to all the other guys she met. He was… quite the gentleman. And he wasn't a complete jerk either. She stood up from the chair she was sitting on. The urge to meet this guy again and learn more about him filled her body.

It was one she was told not to let happen. Her dad told her that. But when she wasn't thinking about him, she was usually yelling at…

"Look I'm telling you, I didn't eat all the Oreos!" yelled Wally.

"Who else could eat fifteen cases? Supey? He doesn't eat them!" Robin responded. Artemis sighed. She might as well go to Gotham to find her mystery man.

"Um Robin…," said M'gann shyly.

"What? I have to run to the store to get more Oreos for an Oreo pie that Kid Mouth here will get none of!" 

"My Uncle J'onn ate them." 

"What?"

"Told you!" yelled Wally.

"He really loves Oreos. And the Flash always eats his so. Sorry."

-.-

Artemis sighed as she returned to Happy Harbor. Her search had been fruitless. She had seen neither hide nor hair of the driver or his horses.

"Oh! He's here!"

"The carriage driver? No way! He hasn't been out in days."

"Wonder where he's been."

Artemis looked over to see three girls chattering about a carriage driver. Probably just a man taking girls for rides.

"Thanks for the ride Wall-a-bear!" yelled a girl's voice leaving the carriage. Artemis went over to see what all the fuss was about when she saw two familiar horses, a sleek black carriage, and a driver in a black riding suit.

"When did I become Wall-a-bear?" he asked. The gleam in his glasses surprised Artemis.

"Can we get a ride?" asked an older teen.

"Sorry but the horses need to rest a bit."

The girl pouted before walking off with her friends.

"Wallace?" she asked. He turned his head toward her. His face became unreadable.

"Yes?" he asked. She didn't know what to say.

"You have nice horses. What are their names?"

He gave a wide grin that looked familiar. He ran up to the first horse. It was the lighter of the two.

"This is Cinnamon," he said, "And this one here is Toffee."

"They're beautiful."

"They're dudes. I don't think they'd like being called beautiful."

"Fine they're pretty."

"Really? Don't you mean handsome. They are handsome horses. Beautiful can describe the trees covered in ice and snow. Pretty, the bows on gifts from one another. Cute, a person in front of me."

"What?" Artemis asked. His face turned a bright red and he looked away.

"Never mind," he said quickly. Artemis dropped it seeing his discomfort and the fact she didn't want to scare him away.

"I thought you worked in Gotham."

"One night only," he said with an announcer's voice, "Also was in Central City! My boss has me working where ever in the country."

"Your boss?" she asked. It seemed that he was doing something self propelled. But having a boss and still helping her made her heart skip a bit.

"Yeah. How's your arm?" he asked with concern, "Is it feeling better?"

"Yeah. It is," she said. He looked at her arm and started poking it repeatedly. Almost like how Wally would annoy Robin when they were on x-box.

"You sure? Did you go to the hospital to get it checked? I would hate for someone as… like you to have a scar from that."

It was then she thought he was a ginger. He had blushed again. Only gingers blushed that much.

"I'm fine," she laughed. He seemed surprised.

"That's good."

"So Wallace…, do you go by anything else? That name seems kind of annoying," she said before she could stop herself. It was his turn to laugh. It was warm, and oddly bubbly. It was familiar. She couldn't quite place it.

"Well, there's Wallace, Wall-a-bear," he said rolling his eyes, "Wallabee, Walgreen… that's it I think. I don't have a book to write them down. And I'm pretty sure that they are insults."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I always turn bright red and they laugh at me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really sucks being me during the holidays."

Artemis leans up against the carriage, "So what do you do when you're not doing your horse riding?"

He blushes again before answering.

"I work with my uncle. He works with the police. And when I'm not with him, I'm usually either at a stable, or with my friends. Normally with friends."

"Think I could meet up with…?"

"No! I mean, I don't think my friends would get along to well with you," he said quickly.

"If you don't like me you could've just said…"

"Wait! No, you see… I have a friend named Roy Harper. And he's kind of…"

Artemis had a knowing smirk. This guy was perfect. A gentleman, had some humor without being overbearing, and could tell she didn't get along with Roy. She went in close to him.

"We should meet up sometime."

"Yeah, well, oh man! I need to start my next shift! See you Arty!"

She looked at him as he quickly took the reins and a group of teens got in the carriage.

"Wait," she said getting close. She motioned for him to get closer. He obliged and she kissed his cheek.

"I… um…"

"See you around Wallace," she said tucking something in his hand. It was her number. She had seen it movies that M'gann made her watch for 'girl bonding time'. She just hoped it would work. She then ran off.

"What'd she give you Walgreens?" asked one of the boys.

"A fortune from a fortune cookie." 

"What's it say?"

" Uh, 'Advice is like kissing it's free and always good.' Wait what?"

**Second Arty and Wally chapter. Let me know if you want another couple. I'll consider because I don't like pulling multiples. It's harder than the original chapter… **

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not a romantic chapter. I couldn't really think of anything so here's an Alfred and Paula family moment with a certain discussion.**

Paula sat in her wheelchair with nothing more to do. With her useless legs she was trapped in the small nasty apartment in Gotham. She wanted to get out. She wanted to meet the boy that was making Artemis seem like a normal girl, and not a roughed up ex-con. Her curiosity was growing, when she heard Jade talk about an eerily identical driver who had set her up on a date.

She sighed looking out the window when she saw a black van. Her heart froze. The last time a van showed it was her spouse. He wanted to _see_ Artemis. The last thing she wanted was for her husband to show up. He hadn't been home in a while. She stared out the window in pure terror when she saw an elderly man step out. He then rapped on the passenger side window until a boy stepped out. It was a little difficult to see him from the window until he started talking.

"Mr. Pennyworth what is this about?" he asked. He was dressed in a black suit, a top hat and was now putting on a pair of glasses that had a glare. White gloves were on his hands and running across the bridge of his freckled nose. The man said something and the boy sighed. He then began walking up to the door of her apartment. There was a knock. A small weight came off her shoulders. If it was her husband or someone who worked for him they would've just come in. And if he was a criminal, he would've broken down the door.

Strangely enough, whoever was driving the vehicle did not get out, but sent the boy up alone.

"I'm coming," she said rolling herself to the door. Artemis was out shopping with Megan (or was it M'gann?) so she was alone. When she got to the door she noted that the boy was taller than Artemis. His nose had a spray of freckles that seemed to be the one thing that contradicted his clean look.

"Um… Mrs. Crock?" he squeaked.

"Yes. I'm Paula Crock. Can I help you?"

"No," he said gathering himself. His voice became sweet and serious, "But I believe that my employer and I can help you."

_Oh boy. Another insurance scam. Or they are trying to get me to buy a home I can't afford. _

"I bet you haven't been outside in a while. Would you like to come with me for a drive?"

_Might as well take advantage of what I can get freely. And going out does sound nice._

"Alright."

He gave a cheesy nonprofessional grin before he stepped behind her and pushed her wheelchair to the car.

"Pardon me," he said lifting her out of her wheel chair and putting her in the passenger's seat. He put her wheel chair in the back.

"Thank you Wallace. Be sure to be ready for your shift in an hour."

"Wait. What? Hey!" he yelled as the driver took off. Paranoid radar rose in Paula.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Calm down Mrs. Crock. You want to see where your daughter is going to meet her friends when she leaves?"

"Yes but… You're one of the care takers?"

"In a sense." 

"So back there was…?"

"Wallace. But I believe Artemis calls him Kid Flash or anything similar?"

"That was… Oh my. Artemis would die if she knew he met me."

"And it would be even worse if she discovered what we are discussing today."

"And that would be what exactly?"

He had a knowing smile. Almost reminded her of her dad when he was still alive. The only real difference was the black suit he was wearing that smelled like cookies.

"It would seem as though your oldest daughter has a crush on Red Arrow."

Paula stifled a laugh. She and Jade seldom talked, but they chatted recently about how she might have found the perfect guy. And a bit to vent about the waste of a perfectly good person known as Red Arrow.

"I should have known. They sounded too much alike to be coincidence," she smiled. The scenery passed them as they left Gotham.

"And your other daughter Artemis seems to like my new student."

"Student? You mean the driver?"

"Yes. He is currently working for me. At least until Christmas."

"And when will I meet this devil that seems to be turning Artemis into a normal girl?"

"You already have."

Paula tilted her head back with a full hearted laugh.

"That boy back there? Kid Flash? My little girl likes a super hero."

"The feeling is mutual."

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked. She couldn't do anything for Jade, but she would do all she could for Artemis.

"I'm surprised you are so willing," he said.

"Don't be. There's not much to do when you can't use your legs."

He gave her a sad gaze, "Have Artemis give him something at least meaningful. And try to convince her _uncle_ to barricade the exits."

She nodded. It was almost like living in a movie. A romantic comedy. And she was an actress in all of the commotion.

"Only if you let me go for a sleigh ride with my potential son-in-law."

"That can be arranged."

**Probably my worst chapter. Any _new_couples before I start the finale? And as Always please review.**

**Shout out to my new Beta Inscriber! **


	11. Chapter 11

Wally stood staring at his misfortune. He didn't know weather to blame his boss, Roy, or some crazy hooligans, but his sleigh was covered in bright red poinsettias. He sighed with slight disappointment. He was already running late. He had to get the horses ready. And he was sure his boss didn't know about his speed. And with his stupid best friend giving him Batman paranoia, it just made it worse.

"Cinnamon. Toffee. Want to go give some good people a ride?" he asked getting them set with the carriage. It was then he noticed that there was tinsel in their manes, "Oh my gosh."

He cringed before finally getting in his seat driving off unaware of the holly on his hat.

-.-

"Thanks for coming Red- I mean Roy," said M'gann as they walked down the streets of Happy Harbor. Roy just gave her a look.

"I needed to get something for Rob and Wally anyway. So hard to say no," he simply explained. M'gann still held her perky smile. Everyone on the team knew a fair bit about Roy except her and Conner. But Conner really didn't care. She felt somewhat left out of this silent Roy's-being-an-idiot-again-so-who's-going-to-beat-some-sense-in-him look. She was sorry to say she actually chose to read their minds to figure out what their expressions were.

"What were you thinking about getting them? I got Robin- I mean Rob a book about a person named Sinbad. And I got Wally a tin filled with Twix bars."

"I'll know it when I see it," he said.

"What do you mean? Do you not know them that well?"

"Look Megan, you're dating Conner right?"

She nodded her head.

"But you don't know what to get him right?"

She nodded again slightly disappointed.

"Same way with Bird Boy and Happy Feet."

"You call Wally Happy Feet? Does he know?" she asked. Roy looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Well… He absolutely hates it when I call him that."

"Then why do you call him that? You earth people are so confusing. Uh. Hello Megan! It's because he's your friend right?"

Roy scoffed, "Wally's not my friend."

M'gann suddenly felt bad. Roy didn't see Wally as a friend? But Wally cared so much about him. Maybe Artemis was right. Maybe he was a jerk she didn't want to know more about.

"He's my little brother."

M'gann stopped walking and looked at Roy. They both did have messy red hair. Wally was smaller than Roy but there was a similar build. But Roy didn't have the freckles Wally had. And his eyes were blue and not Wally's laughing green.

"Then why were you with Green Arrow?" she asked. He sighed.

"I lived with Oliver Queen because my parents are dead. I met Wally after moving in with Queen. He was an annoying, wild, hyper, sometimes smart, and always curious kid. But he was the first one who made me smile after I came to live with Queen."

"But he's your brother? Does that mean Wally's an… orphan too?" she asked struggling with her words. Roy looked back at her.

"Come on. I'll explain while we walk and look."

She caught up to Roy and he began talking again, "Wally has parents. He lives with them in Blue Valley. When I said he was my brother, I meant he was as close as we could get without being connected by blood."

M'gann lightly smacked her head, "Hello Megan! You two are very close because your mentors worked together. Are you that close with Rob and Kaldur?"

Roy stopped for a minute, "Kaldur, yeah. We're good friends. We have similar forward thinking personalities. We're good friends. Rob, he's an okay friend. But I think he might be playing the part of Wally's little brother."

M'gann thought for a minute before she looked over and saw a very familiar yet more festive carriage.

"Roy! That's the carriage Conner and I went on," she squealed. Roy looked over. Despite his usual deadpan self, he had to work to stifle a laugh seeing Wally in the black carriage filled with poinsettias, tinsel in the horses manes and tails, and… Was that Holly on his hat?

"Driver! Driver!" Roy yelled loudly. A noticeable cringe went down the driver's spine. But the carriage did stop. It wasn't like this would be out of the ordinary. Older brothers lover to mess with their younger siblings.

"Can I help you two? Oh siblings! Brother and sister! How's the love life?"

"We'd like a ride. We aren't siblings. And Conner's great!" said M'gann.

"Shut it Rudolph," he said getting in. M'gann followed and sat next to Roy.

"Hey! I don't want to here that from you Mr. _Auburn_ hair."

"I thought you were a red?" said M'gann.

"Dude, not this again. What up with the poinsettias?"

"Uh… I think my… employer put them up. Reminds me of a story my grandpa told me when I was little."

"You have an employer?"

"None of your business Roy-boy!" laughed the driver, "Oh your face still turns red when I call you that. I thought it was only when Ollie called you that. And that was years ago. Man your face is as red as the poinsettias."

"Why are they red?" asked M'gann. She couldn't help herself. They were just leafs. Why were they red?

"That is a wonderful story. Want to hear it? I know you do," he began. And without waiting for them to answer, "A poor little girl walks in tears of sadness, because she has no gift to leave at the altar for the Virgin Mary…"

"Who's virgin Mary?" asks M'gann.

"The mother of the Christian savior Jesus. Who we celebrate the birth of on Christmas."

…and the Christ Child as others do, an angel of the Lord appears to her. The angel suggests the gift was right beside the road. All she has to do was reach down and gather some weeds from along the roadside.

The poor little Mexican girl trusts the angel's instructions, picking some straggly weeds and walking on to the chapel. When the girl places the wilting weeds onto the altar, the weeds burst into big, bright red blossoms, with starry yellow centers from every stem."

"That's crazy man."

"Not all of life can be explained. And the real reason it's red is way to complicated and way less magical than that!" he jerked as they went over a pothole.

'_I like to move it, move it _

_I like to move it, move it _

_I like to move it, move it _

_Ya like to move it_

"Oh my gosh! My radio! It's gone crazy Roy!"

"That explains why people are staring."

'_All girls all over the world,  
>Original Mad Stuntman Pon ya case man!<br>I love how all girls a move them body,  
>And when ya move ya body,<br>Uno move it, nice and sweet and sexy, alright!_'

"Roy! Fix it!" he said tossing back the radio. It was blaring the song so loud that everyone was looking. Some bolder people were actually dancing to it. And M'gann was too?

"Come on. It's fun," she smiled. Roy stared for a minute before standing up. Not like anyone here really knew him. And Wally wouldn't dare speak of it. Not on his life. So here in the carriage were two dancing red-haired teens and a carriage driver whose face was matching the poinsettias saying softly to himself, "Please let Rob be somehow getting Roy dancing on video."

**Hey it's Christmas. Crazy is expected. And this embarrasses Wally too. Hope you enjoyed this. It was prompted by…Sylviechic!**

**I'm not used to writing for Roy and M'gann so sorry if it's OOC.**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

She stood waiting outside in the cold. Dressed in rags no one approached. She was pale and cold. And "Secret" was all she said.

"Secret," she said quietly. How she wanted to say more. How she wanted to still be with her brother before he had taken her life with his dagger. She wished she could cry. Or feel the air as it moved in its great winter dance. She wanted to play with the small children who ran around with their loving families. She wanted people to see her. She wasn't alive though. She couldn't mingle with the living. Despite how much she wanted to ride in the black horse drawn carriage in front of her. It had stopped, as if waiting for someone to get on.

"Would you like a ride?" asked the driver. He was taller than her but shorter than Harm. He wasn't fully grown. He had a black top hat, a matching black suit, white gloves and glasses that were like a veil for his green eyes. He was staring directly at her.

"Secret," she said. She hated saying that word. Girls would giggle about the word but she absolutely hated the word. She hated the fact that it was all she could say.

"Would you like a ride Secret?" he asked, "Or is it a secret if you want to get on?"

She blinked at him. He could see her?

"Secret," she said walking up to the carriage. She stepped into it effortlessly. The horses clomping their hooves on the pavement. What was she doing? She didn't belong with a living person. Sure there was the fact she had shown herself to two girls, but that was so her brother would be sent away for medical help.

"So Secret, why do you go by that? Is it your name?" he asked.

"Secret."

"Ah. A secret never heard. You must be good at keeping secrets. Unlike me. Heck, my mouth is faster than my brain!" he laughed.

Secret stared at the driver. He reminded her of Harm before... before he became Harm. As much as she didn't want to admit it (not that she could), he was like her big brother. Except, not crazy. As far as she knew. But you could never tell if someone crazy when you first met them. He might be as crazy as her brother.

"Do you like music?" he asked. Since she couldn't speak she nodded her head, "I thought so. Lots of people like music. What's your favorite song...? Wait! Secret right?"

She nodded. It was supposed to be a joke. He didn't know that was all she could say. But he had the largest grin she had ever seen.

"My favorite song is a secret too. But I have two I love singing around the holidays."

She looked at him with wide eyes. He laughed.

"You want me to sing? Despite being tone deaf? It's your funeral."

She didn't respond. In a way, it was funny. His singing worse than her brother's knife? Impossible.

"_My name is Prancer_  
><em>Duh,uh, I'm Dancer<em>  
><em>My name is uh, my name is uh<em>  
><em>Say are you Nervous<em>  
><em>Nope<em>

_We are Santa's reindeer_  
><em>We've learned to sing this year<em>  
><em>So we call tell everyone<em>  
><em>Christmas day is near<em>

_Oh, we're on our way with_  
><em>A great big sleigh full of toys<em>

_Choo choo trains and candy canes_  
><em>For all you girls and boys...<em>"

Secret looked around and saw people staring. She had always been kept in her house because her brother and her were scared of what others thought of them. Her brother was often told he was supposed to be a powerful person. He was first born boy and dad always was one to keep traditional ways of thinking. And for a moment, she thought of being Greta. Not a secret. She wanted to live a full life. Like the driver in front of her. She wanted to still be alive, but only now did she begin to see she wasn't truly living.

"_...Jingle bells, oh, jingle bells_  
><em>Ring your happy tune<em>  
><em>Riding high up in the sky<em>  
><em>Hi there, Mr. Moon!<em>

_Gee, that was a lot of fun_  
><em>Lets do it again<em>

_We are Santa's reindeer_  
><em>We've learned to sing this year<em>  
><em>So we call tell everyone<em>  
><em>Christmas day is near<em>

_Oh, we're on our way with_  
><em>A great big sleigh full of toys<em>  
><em>Choo choo trains and candy canes<em>  
><em>For all you girls and boys<em>

_Jingle bells, oh jingle bells_  
><em>Ring your happy tune<em>  
><em>Riding high up in the sky<em>  
><em>Hi there, Mr. Moon...<em>"

He looked back at her with a soft smile.

"_...And remember, everybody_  
><em>We're on our way to see you<em>  
><em>And you and you and you!<em>"

She opened her mouth. She was happy. She wanted to say something. Even if it was as meaningless as...

"...Thanks..."

The driver turned around but the girl known as Secret was gone.

"Secret? Are you a Secret made from my mind? Or did you go someplace Secret?" he looked back at the horses, "Merry Christmas Secret. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas. And that all your wishes come true."

Above him watching was a little girl named Greta. She stood with a loving man and woman who held her near. She smiled for the first time in years. Tears of joy fell from her face, and snow danced around the driver.

"Mom, dad, I think he was my angel on earth. He brought me back to you."

"_Jingle bells, Batman smells_

_Robin laid an egg~_

_Bat mobile lost a wheel_

_And the Joker did Ballet!_" he sang into the night hoping she'd hear him.

**I think this was way too fluffy. Maybe. This one was hard. I will be doing one more request that was sent in, an idea of mine and then the finale. I might create another story that is similar to this based on one shots that you have sent in. Thank you. And as always, please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

Possible T rating. More actiony.

Wally had put up with a lot of things. Each strange and unpredictable. He thought the Helmet of Fate sitting in his carriage would be nothing.

"I am going to kill Roy. With his arrows. No one messes with my souvenirs. No one!" he cried.

"_Still as foolish as I left you child?"_ asked a voice. One that was in Wally's head.

"This is crazy. You did not just…"

"_Speak to you. We're talking telepathically."_

"Oh dammit. How'd you even get here?"

"_Magic my boy. And I could teach you if you become Doctor Fate."_

"Oh no! One, magic isn't real. Two, last time I put the helmet on you jacked my body!"

"…_You and I both know that only one thing you said is correct."_

"…Okay. I can't believe in magic. Who I am doesn't allow me."

"_Why not?_"

"If you're a magical helmet why don't you know? For something so old and wise you really don't have a clue."

"_And you still don't have your spitfire." _

Wally's cheeks flushed red, "I don't know who you're talking about. Is that you Mr. Nelson?"

"_Yes, I'm in here too. And don't you forget it. I still want to see Inza."_

"I know. I remember. Look I've got to go. I have a life outside hero work, school and family. I've got my job."

"_Then take us with you."_

"Do I have a choice?"

"_If you leave, Nabu will just teleport to your location._"

"Fine," said Wally going into a back stall to put on his riding uniform. It was difficult not grabbing the helmet and taking it back to the mountain. It would take five minutes! Curse his idiotic Batman paranoia from Robin (and the fact that his parents asked Barry to help choose a godfather he chose Batman. They didn't even know the guy outside costume!) And his creepy employer.

"I'm ready to go. Now, uh, please don't talk to me while I'm working. People are going to think I'm crazy."

"_You are though."_

"Thanks for those encouraging words Nabu."

-.-

"I'm telling you James this is not worth the effort," complained Len. James had convinced Len to drive him to Happy Harbor (seriously? That's hours away. Damn puppy eyes) to pick up some fudge that was only sold in this area which Baby Flash said was his favorite. And with it being Christmas and all, James wanted to give him some.

"But he said it was his favorite," he whined. It took all of Len's self control, Hartley's music (only able to calm him to a point), and Evan promising to send him to the mirror dimension if he stopped half way there to kill Trickster to turn back around, to keep him from killing James. He was a good kid. But candy for their hero? Sure they tolerated…_liked_ the kid but they were his villains. They were there to make sure he'd be able to kick some serious butt if something like an alien invasion were to happen. That's what they explained to the _last_ villain who kidnapped him.

"Now where is it?" said James to himself. Sleigh bells filled the air. Horses were coming into view, "Horses!"

Without thinking he ran up to the horses. Hartley sighed and ran after him. Half hoping he'd be able to slip some of his own dastardly mind-controlling bells to the carriage.

"Better go get them," said Evan as he walked over towards the carriage. Len sighed as he followed the group of rouges. They came for fudge. Nothing more. Nothing less. So why did he have a feeling things were going to get interesting?

"Pretty horses!" proclaimed James. They had all gathered around the stopped carriage. The driver looked at them. He was dressed in a nice suit. One that would make a normal guy jealous. He looked spiffy. A top hat on his head, contrasting white gloves, and a pair of glasses over his eyes. Freckles were sprinkled on his nose.

"Thanks," he said politely. Neither Len nor Evan noticed how his voice was shrill. Like he recognized them. But at least he wasn't cowering in fear.

"James," growled Len.

"Shut up," whispered the driver.

"What you say kid? I don't think this concerns you," he growled again.

"Of course not. Why would it?" he asked.

"James we are going to be here ten minutes so you can get your stinkin fudge."

"No it's not bad it's actually good," the driver said looking at his seat like there was someone there. All there was, was a bulky blanket.

"I'm not talking to you. And if you know what's good for you you'll stop talking."

Hartley and Evan looked at him. The driver didn't seem too bad. And he seemed fairly young.

"We'd listen to him," said Evan as Hartley was messing with the bells.

"Wait do you know where the fudge is?" asked James. The driver looked uncomfortable.

"Saint Mary-Claries? It's not too far. About three minutes from here."

"Can you take us?" asked James his blue eyes were huge.

"Hop in."

"Yay!" he said jumping in. Hartley shrugged his shoulders and followed. Len sighed and got in as well not knowing what kind of mischief they would get into.

"No," said Evan leaving, probably to use a mirror to get home. Len smacked his head. Why didn't he just tell Evan to use his power to get them there? He was made a fool of today.

"So, you all that's getting on?" asked the driver.

"I think so," said Hartley continually messing with the carriage's sleigh bells.

"So you guys… wouldn't happen to be… Central Rouges…?"

"And what if we are?" snarled Len.

"Just trying to get to know my customers," he replied sheepishly. He looked back down at the blanket. And just under the ringing of bells, clomping of hooves and James's random laughter, "Jail?"

"You're taking us to jail?" roared Len. The driver jumped.

"You're taking us to jail?" asked James who was now confused. The driver didn't freak. He sighed.

"No I'm not. Would you guys like some hot cocoa?" he asked. Len was weary but James made his way to the driver to receive a cup of steaming cocoa. He took a sip.

"It's good!"

Hartley went up next for a cup.

"To warm up my hands," he said. But soon enough he was drinking it too. Len didn't get any. He didn't know this kid. He wasn't going to trust him. But the kid continued on.

"Aha ha!" came a wicked cry. The driver froze. Len looked at him.

"What's the matter?" asked James wondering why they stopped, "Are we there?"

"Hiya!" yelled the driver to get the horses to run. The ride was now very uneven.

"What the heck? You trying to kill us?" he yelled. His answer was given simply when a red hot ball of fire crashed into the arm of the driver. The horses spooked rearing in the air. The driver was barely able to get them back under control. His jacket burning, his hat singed, he tossed them off quickly. A fiery red mane of messy hair was where the hat once was.

"Aha ha ha! Run all you like. No one can escape me!" cried the voice of the laugh. Len looked up to see a young boy, about eleven or twelve floating in air, fire dancing in his hands. They were going fast in the carriage. Not an easy speed to jump out. Another fire ball came flying, hitting the driver's back.

He gasped in pain, sounding almost like Baby flash when he didn't eat enough. He looked at Hartley who grew bored of the bells and had pulled out a horn to play, and James who had a smaller version of his snot cannon. Len sighed.

"Merry Christmas. If we can't beat Flash, we can at least get this annoying pest," he said pulling out his freeze ray. He shot at the boy. James, being James, got distracted by a cat and misfired hitting the cat's foot. The boy in the air cried out in pain. He scooped up the cat.

"How dare you attack a harmless pussy cat!" he cried.

"Amen," said the driver.

"You agree with this psycho?" yelled Len. Was this kid on something? Or off some sort of meds?

"No. Kick… his but…," he wheezed. Len didn't question him as he shot at the kid, who disappeared in thin air. The carriage came to a stop.

"You okay?" asked James who ran up to him.

"We're here. You guys go in and get your fudge."

Len looked at the building they were outside of. Saint Mary-Claries bakery, "Really? You should go to a hospital."

The driver shrugged his shoulders. James tackled him in a hug.

"We'll go call a doctor for you," he said grabbing Hartley's and Len's wrists dragging them inside. The driver gave them a smile.

It didn't take long for them to make a call. Or for an ambulance to arrive. But the driver was long gone.

-.-

"_You should have put me on. We would've been able to beat Klarion. And you wouldn't be injured."_

"Yeah but I would have been your mindless puppet.

"_It's not that bad,"_ said Nelson. Wally scoffed.

"Not that bad my foot."

-.-

"Any read the paper this morning?" asked Robin. The team, minus the resident speedster were gathered in the main room, "Apparently, Central City Rouges were in Happy Harbor last night getting a carriage ride and fighting Klarion the witch boy."

"But aren't the Central City Rouges from oh I don't know… Central City?" asked Artemis rudely.

"Says here they came for fudge. Man KF is going to freak."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Recovering," said a voice. They turned to see Batman.

"I'll be getting his report later, but it would seem as though he has sustained some burns on his right arm and back."

**Rouges used**

**Len Snart-Captain Cold**

**James Jesse- Trickster**

**Hartley Rathaway- Piped Piper**

**Evan McCulloch –Mirror Master**

**This hit me one day with a baseball bat. Please review. It's my longest chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Conner woke up with his fairly normal schedule. Hear Kid Flash get up in the middle of the night for a snack at 12:42 am. Fall back asleep at 12:53 when Kid Flash walks (or runs Conner still doesn't quite know) back to his room at the mountain. Wakes up again at 5:00 because he doesn't know how to turn his alarm off. Walks down the hall to M'gann's room to get her to turn it off. She turns it off at 5:03. Then she floats toward the kitchen to make breakfast. Conner walks to the showers at 5:05. Finishes shower at 5:15.

But at 5:20, the time he'd normally be heading to the kitchen after glaring at Superman's picture, he saw Robin standing outside his door with a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Hey Conner."

"What?"

"What'd you get for KF?" asked Robin. Conner blinked.

"M'gann and I got him a snow cone machine."

Robin lets out a small grin.

"Well that's nice."

"Why?"

"That means I have to find something else for KF. And since you are a guy, and you and your girlfriend took my gift idea, you're helping me shop for a new gift. Christmas isn't that far off."

"Why me?"

"You're a guy, I'm a guy, I'm _pretty sure_ KF is also. And a bro knows what another bro wants. So since I need help, you're helping."

"I don't follow."

"Just come with me before the crazy last minute shoppers show up.

And that's why Conner was now walking around Happy Harbor with Robin.

"I don't see why we are doing this."

"Explaining will take too long. Come on," he said trying to drag Conner. Which was pointless considering who he was.

"I still don't get it."

"What's to get? It's Christmas," said a warm voice. Turning they saw a person in a carriage.

"Driver guy!" gasped Robin. He was sitting there with his arm in a sling and a few bandages on his face but all-in-all looked alright.

"Well, sure, that's one thing I go by," he said tilting his head slightly to the left, "Say, do you two guys need a ride? I've got nothing in the back."

"Better than walking," Robin sighed. Conner grunted and followed Robin in. The driver looked back at them.

"What?" growled Conner. He might know this guy, but he was a little too strange.

"You guys brothers?" he asked.

"No," Conner said, "What makes you think that?"

"Not many people have black hair and blue eyes. Both of you have them," he said now facing forward. Robin's face paled.

"I'm wearing sunglasses," he said calmly.

"Yes. Yes you are."

Conner looked at Robin.

"I think it'd be safer if we got off."

The driver dipped his head down.

"I'm sorry. I've been more alert and aware since a fireball was thrown at me," he pulled his injured arm closer to his body.

"Saw that in the paper," Robin said. The driver stiffened.

"It was in the paper? Oh man I am in trouble," he sighed, "Mr. P is gonna kill me."

Robin gave a wild grin, "Mr. P?"

"My boss," he moaned. Then he looked back, "What are you two doing out so close two Christmas without your plus one?"

"Plus one?" asked Conner.

"Your girlfriend," he explained. Robin was glad that _someone _was explaining this to Conner. The only people who really explained things to the clone were Wally and himself. This guy was odd, but not hero odd.

"Shopping for a friend. We both got him the same gift."

"Him?"

"Him."

"Him?" he asked in a higher voice.

"Yeah a guy."

"So a dude."

"Yes," said Conner.

"… So it is a _male_?"

"Yes," Conner growled in annoyance.

"Then _why_ are you concerned? If I got the same gift twice then awesome!"

"No. One is awesome. Two is dorky."

"Whatever you say."

Sleigh bells and horse hooves filled the air that would've otherwise been silence. And then humming. A familiar tune.

"…Pullin' on the reins

Bells are ringin', children singin'

All is merry and bright

Hang your stockings and say your prayers

'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!" he sang softly.

"Dude seriously?"

"What?"

"You were singing,"

Then the driver laughed. Conner stared long and hard. He could see his heat. Being Superman's clone had its perks. He could read people's heat signatures. It was spiked higher than an average person. People looked bluer this time of year with yellow cores. He looked red with a yellow-white core.

"Wally," he mumbled.

"Wally? The names Wallace dude," he said, "I don't do Wally."

"Wally," he said louder.

"Wallace," proclaimed the driver.

"Wally," he said getting angry.

"I do believe you have me mistaken ol' chap," he said in a British accent, "For you see, my family hails from jolly old England. I have a love of tea and crumpets. And if that is not a Wallace, than I do not know what one is."

"Dude. Conner, how'd you know his name?"

"He's Wally."

"Wallace my good fellow! I am not a Wally. That must be the most ridiculous name ever."

"Hey! My friend's name is Wally!" yelled Robin running up to the driver.

"Then he must be a clown."

Robin was going to say something, and then he shook his head, "He does love a good joke."

"Or a bad one," added Conner thinking of all the times Robin and Artemis have groaned at something that he thought was "funny".

"Ah. A gift for the trickster. I think I know the place," he said making a turn not on the last route that either of them had (which was really the only time they had ridden but who was counting?) and took them down a street of Happy Harbor neither of them recognized. Until the driver came to a stop.

"'Cal's Books, Nooks and Odds and Ends,' your one stop for all your tricks and gags… and reading material… and anything else you can think of."

"Wally," began Conner again.

"Wallace," he countered.

"Thank you _Wallace_," he said getting out. The name Wallace felt like sand paper to Conner.

"Thanks posh freak," said Robin getting out. A smirk graced the drivers face.

"And my employer Mr. P says good day to you too. And he'll get you for tossing out your Brussels routs?"

Robin's face fell a bit.

"Wow. This is awkward. Tell Al I did eat them okay," he said walking into the store. The driver began to leave. A day time snow began to fall. His glasses were getting foggy.

"Man, I should get some colored contacts. What do you guys think?" he asked the horses. They responded with a snort, "Well who asked you!"

A whiny from Toffee sounded like a laugh.

Robin and Conner inside

"How'd you know him?" asked Robin.

"It's Wally."

"I think he'd beat you if he heard you say that."

Conner sighed, "He's Wally. He gave M'gann and I a carriage ride."

"Wallace," said Robin mocking the driver. Conner glared, thinking Robin was crazy.

… **Okay… Please review… This is weird… Lots of dots…DOTS!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Open it up! It's from me!" cried Wally. A huge grin was on his face. Robin gave him a look. But since everyone was staring he opened the present. Knowing there was no way he could avoid Batman's cameras or Barry with_ a_ camera. Seriously, he was a good photographer. Ripping it open a grin graced his face as well.

"Really?" he said before lifting it from the wrapping paper. It was a joke. Well somewhat. It was a book 'How to deal with Batman, Flash and other heroes… By Mr. West.'

"Flash," growled Batman. He raised his hands in innocence.

"Don't look at me I didn't help him with the gift this year."

"Dude. I think I could do better," Robin smirked.

"Really? Bring it!"

Artemis sighed. All their mentors, the founders, their instructor Black Canary, Red tornado, and Marvel were their and only four of them were acting civil.

"Next gift under the tree is Kaldur's," said M'gann flying a package to him. It was from Wally. The team questioned how Wally was able to get all his gifts to the back when he was the last one to put his gifts under the tree. Something about Robin using Bat-gadgets to figure out what the gifts were… they weren't going to ask nor deny that.

Opening it up, he was careful not to rip the paper (where's the fun in that?) and saw an aquarium. And a note saying, 'We'll go to a pet store and get some fish. To remind you of home. Your annoyance, Wally.'

Kaldur coughed, "Thank you Wally."

Wally's grin couldn't have been larger.

"Next is… for Wallace," said Conner. Wally looked up. His eyes then looked away.

"I don't think anyone here is a Wallace," he said with a thin layer of ice to his voice.

"It says Wallace," Conner said handing him an envelope. Wally looked at it carefully. It was a large Manila envelope. Wally opened it slowly. He hadn't been called Wallace by anyone outside his route. Who was calling him that now? He looked up at Conner. Well there's an idea…

"Okay, but we don't have a Wallace," he said, "Guess I'll take it."

He pulled out a sheet of paper. Scanning over it quickly, a wave of emotions filled his body. Happiness, confusion, a bit of anger, confusion, a touch of sad… did he mention confused? He looked over everyone there. No one knew this. No one could get this. Except _maybe_ Batman.

Looking over everyone again he began to do a mental check. It _could_ be Batman, because he was Batman. But Conner had a sliver of a shot. He did keep calling him Wally on the carriage. But it could also be Roy. Only because Roy loved to see him squirm. And after the camera thing… oh man.

"What is it Wally?" asked M'gann. He blinked and looked back at them. Slipping it into his pocket he said, "Nothing. Just a piece of paper."

Stares came from Robin, Batman, and Flash. Others were taking in pleasant conversation.

"What?" he asked. Robin's lower part of his left eye twitched. Wally could tell from playing way too many video games with him. He also knew that he normally did that when he was going to wrestle someone to the ground for something. Wally leapt into the air and over the couch. Robin sat there acting like he wasn't going to do anything. Well maybe he wasn't. Tis the season for overreacting. _Then again maybe not,_ Wally thought as Robin actually _did _try to jump him. Luckily his speed gave him just enough time to avoid him.

"What are you? A monkey terrorist?" he asked as Robin continued to try and take the paper.

"Come on KF, what is that really?" he asked ignoring Flash trying to bet with Batman whether or not Robin would get the paper. Wally ran toward the Zeta beams. But instead of zipping him out like they normally do…

'Technical difficulties are being experienced. Please try again later,' the machine stated. Wally's face was pale and had a beyond confused look. It got even more confusing when he saw Roy walk in with a carrot.

"Uh, Roy?" asked Wally. The room practically went silent. Everyone turned to face the red archer who had left Green Arrow. Who was in fact walking backwards holding a carrot.

"You'll see Wally. Just wait," Roy said not paying attention to what was going on around him. But a very rare Roy smirk was on his face. That could only mean that he was up to something. And that something would end in disaster for one of four people, Ollie, Atry, Robin or himself. He prayed it would be Ollie or Robin. But the carrot… came with a whiny. There was a horse in the mountain.

Before the horse entered the room, Wally zoomed over to Roy to steal the carrot in an effort to get the horse out before anyone (except Batman and maybe Robin really) figured out what was going on. But Roy tripped Wally and put his boot on his back, keeping him from moving.

"Is that a horse?" Captain Marvel asked with glee. Wally's face was soon buried into the floor. A rich dark brown horse came in.

"Everyone. This is Toffee," said Roy. Robin was the first one to react, walking up to the horse.

"How'd you get it?" he asked, "This is the Happy Harbor's carriage driver's horse."

"I know the guy. _Personally_. It was _no _problem getting his horse."

"Just as soft as when we rode in the carriage with that driver," smiled M'gann.

"Walli- Wallace," Conner corrected himself, "These are Wallace's."

"Roy, as much as I _love_ having your dirty boot on my back… get off!" he struggled. The horse put it's head down and snorted. It nipped a bit at his hair.

"I think he likes you Wally," joked Robin. Wally had annoyance and fear written all over his face, "Considering."

Wally's face shot up at Roy.

"Oh. Your boss is here."

"My boss?" he squeaked. There was no noise in the room now.

"You work KF?"

"Your boss knows you're a hero?"

"_His _boss is right over here."

"Alfred?" asked Robin. Wally looked over. Sure enough, his boss Mr. Pennyworth was walking over.

"Please step off my driver. Did you get your gift?" he asked as Wally got to his feet.

"What?" he said. But then his mind wandered to the paper. He reached into his pocket. The older man put his hand on his shoulder.

"Your grandfather trusted me to give it to you when you were old enough."

"Uh Alfred. What are you talking about?" asked Robin.

"About his carriage service," he began. Wally's jaw dropped but Alfred quickly closed it with a quick flick of the wrist.

"Sir…" 

"He's been doing so well in the area. But you should do it more often. Set up the larger sleigh. I believe that would be magical indeed," he said patting him on the back, "Your suit has been pressed clean. Go change."

"What's he talking about Bay wa…"

"Go Wally. Or your boss is not going to be happy," said Roy pushing him out of the room.

"Alfred?" asked Batman with a growl.

"Nothing to worry about sir. He has been doing a service for me and his grandfather."

-.-

"Roy. I hate you."

"Why me? Your boss set this up," he said helping Wally get ready.

"And who told him about me being here?"

"Robin. He's Batman's butler."

A chill went down Wally's spine.

"Oh there's a twist. I've been working for the bat empire. I'm working for my freakin godfather's butler. Fantastic."

"Batman's your godfather?"

"Uh… I blame Uncle Barry."

"You know that Green Arrow was up for the position but before you were born he was threatened by Batman that if anything were to happen he'd skin him alive."

Wally stopped putting on his jacket for a second. But then continued.

"That's almost as bad as finding out that Batman would not let _Superman_ be my Godfather. My godfather's a freakin psycho."

-.-

"What's going on?" asked (yelled) Artemis. Robin was doing something in his head before smacking himself.

"I'm an idiot," he said to himself.

"I told you he was Wally," said Conner.

"Yeah, my nephew's Wall- oh my god," said Barry as Wally- no _Wallace, _walked in. No glasses but a bright red blush on his face. Slowly, people were piecing it together.

"You're the carriage driver we've seen in Happy Harbor?" asked M'gann. Wally looked away.

"Bought time someone figured it out," Roy said aloud. Light blushes came from most of the people in the room. Batman, Captain Marvel, Tornado were excluded in that. But Artemis had a brilliant scarlet blush. Roy took a step so he was between Artemis and Wally. If she was that embarrassed, what happened between her and Wally? He sent a glare back to Wally. One that said _"don't think we won't discuss this later because you are hitting on a demon."_

"I'm, very much surprised," said Kaldur. Wally had just earned some respect all around.

"So that was you when…," began Flash.

"Yep."

"So I…" 

"Yes…"

"So Superman…?"

Wally closed his eyes, "I blame Aunt Iris."

A warm laugh came from Flash. Captain Marvel looked over at the horse.

"Can we go for a ride?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't think my sleigh is…"

"You have a larger sleigh here. Which you will be taking to your farm."

"He has a farm? What are you country?" asked Robin.

"It was his grandfather's Master Robin."

**I am done. Bad way to end it but I am done. Didn't send this to inscriber. **

**I'M DONE!**


End file.
